Alien Dull
This page contains spoilers! Alien Dull first appeared in Ultraman Theatre Special: Great invasion on M78! where he abducted a rookie Ultra and escaped to another universe. He is the main villain of Ultraman Axel: The Series. Appearance In his normal form he's an all grey coloured humanoid lifeform with "basic" humanoid anatomy such as a pair of arms with fingers, legs, a single head, eyes, etc. He later gains another form where he merges with his bioweapon Dull Weapon, which is already a combination of all the monsters Ultraman Axel has battled, and transforms into the terrible Dull Monster. History Somewhere in the Milky Way, in a galaxy not too far away from M78, a sudden mass invasion was launched on the Dulls by another alien species for unknown reasons, resulting in immediate war. The war only lasted for a few earth hours and the Dulls lost the battle. Most of them remained on their planet as slaves while others were dispersed far into space. Particularly this Dull was a genius and an expert in many fields of science, and invented an inter-universal travel device sometime before the war. Due to the outcome of the war, the Dull deemed the Ultras as "A selfish, incompetent and barbaric race who fight only to be glorified by the wasteful species known as humans". He escaped to our solar system, in another universe where he hid on Pluto and used his devices to awaken the sleeping monsters on Earth as part of a scheme to gain the trust of humanity while presenting himself as a saviour as part of a larger scale, long-term project to take revenge on the Ultras for not protecting his species who he claimed to be "much more important than the disposable humans". Normal people do not know of him and only the leaders of the world and the greatest minds on the planet do. In exchange for technology and weaponry, they gave him resources and secretly they had been following his orders, to drastically change the lifestyle on all humans on Earth, so that he may secretly rule over all of them without their knowledge. His first command was to "unite the people of the Earth" by combining all the world's governments into one, so that he may manage the entire population of Earth at once. In Ultraman Theatre Special: Great Invasion on M78! where he first appears, he kidnaps Ultraman Axel and sends him to the alternate Earth where he ruled secretly. In the third episode of Axel's series, he attacked Axel directly by using an invisibility suit, but was defeated anyway because Axel used the Mist Spray to damage the suit. In the finale, he challenges Axel to fight his bioweapon called Dull Weapon on the moon, a monster made of all the other monsters Axel has defeated throughout the series, thinking that Axel will die on the moon. He went back to his spaceship to make further preparations for his plan. During the battle he sent out Robot Ultraman Axel to cause havoc on Earth at night and make humans not trust Ultraman anymore. However, Dull Weapon was defeated quickly and Axel rushed back to Earth and destroyed his robotic clone. Alien Dull had to combine himself with Dull Weapon, making a much more powerful monster, Dull Monster, so that he could destroy Robot Axel on Earth and present himself as a saviour to humans. Little did he know that the Axel he saw was the original and had no choice but to kill him with an energy beam. Axel ran out of time and died. However the humans nearby shone their lights form flashlights, phones, buses, helicopters and every light source nearby into Axel's colour timer, reviving him. Axel used the Golden Light Burst followed by the Magnum Shot, which put an end to Dull Monster and his reign on Earth. Forms - Dull Monster= Dull Monster A monstrous form achieved by fusing with Dull Weapon. Abilities and Techniques *Advanced mind: Naturally he is very smart. *Force Wave: It can emit a force wave to exert extra force onto a target in combat. Enough strength to easily blow Ultras away. *Space Survival: It can survive in space for an extended period of time. *Temperature resistance: The Dulls can quickly adapt to extreme weather conditions, either hot or cold due to the environment of their planet. *Matter absorption: Somehow the Dull species can eat anything and turn it to food to energize themselves. *Energy Beam: It can launch an extremely powerful beam capable of defeating Ultras in one shot. *Resistance: It can easily resist harmful energies, even Specium energy. *Monster command: It can command monsters all over the world. }} Trivia *The Dulls have no gender and the only reason the author of this page has referred to it as a 'he' in this page is for convenience. *He was originally to he called Alien Grey until the author found out there was a page called Grey Aliens. *A Dull came in contact with the being known as Ultraman Dull and then somehow contracted the Dao Factor, becoming Dark Dull. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:Normal Monster Contest Applicants